Bandmates
by Flame-Detective
Summary: While walking home from work, Edward finds a flyer that is asking for a new vocalist to his all time favorite band, The Alchemists. Does Edward have what it takes to make the band as well as win the lead guitarists love? Find out in this FMA AU.


Hello world! I've been without internet for about 4 months and before that I was just too lazy and too distraught to come up with any good enough for you guys! ლ(・□・ლ) but now I'm back and ready to start again! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a sunny winter day in East City and Edward was walking home from work. Pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, he looked at the light post next to him. Stapled to the post were multiple flyers about different things but the flyer that stood out the most to Ed was the flyer about a band needing a new vocalist.

_New vocalist needed for _The Alchemists_._

_Auditions will be had at the East City Recreation Center from 12 PM-6PM, Tuesday to Friday._

On the bottom was a dark blue silhouette of a woman singing into a microphone, little colorful musical notes floating throughout the paper.

Ed felt his cheeks warm up, despite the cold air. He couldn't believe that his favorite band was actually holding auditions! Butterflies flapped against his stomach as he reread the flyer. Could this really be true? Is there actually a chance that he could meet the band? And not only the band but the lead guitarist and unidentified leader of the group, Roy Mustang? He grabbed at this scarf at the thought. Even if he wasn't going to make the audition, he'd still have the chance to at least talk to the members.

Ed quickly folded away the flyer and ran off towards the rec. center. When he got there, he was rather surprised to see such a long line of people waiting. It stretched for almost 2 blocks! He saw people in line singing out loud, talking to people, and people practicing on instruments. As he looked at the line it was then that he realized that he didn't even know what song he was going to perform! He chewed on his bottom lip thinking when a woman in a business suit walked out.

"The auditions are closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow." she bowed a little and then proceeded to take down the rope.

Many people grumbled angrily as they walked away from the rec. center. Ed watched as they left before leaving himself. He slowly made his way back to his apartment.

When he entered the lobby, he was greeted by the apartment's heat as well as his two friends: Alphonse and Winry.

"Where did you go today?! You were supposed to be done with work over an hour ago then come right back!" That was Winry. She had on a pink apron, hands on her hip. "Your dinner would have been if I started when you were supposed to be home!"

"I'm sorry but something came up." Ed was too excited to care that he was being scolded. He was grinning wide.

Alphonse looked at his older brother curiously. "What happened?"

Ed kept them in suspense for a little longer before bursting. "The Alchemists are looking for a new vocalist and I went to try out!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Winry jumped him, her mood instantly changing.

"Are you serious?" Al asked, unable to hold back his excitement and believe what he just heard.

"Yes! They were at the rec. center but," the blonde frowned a little. "They closed early…"

"They probably got tired of listening to people try to sing." Winry said to him encouragingly. "We'll just have to make sure you get there on time so you can at the very least meet them in person!"

Ed's eyes lit up instantly, his bad mood gone. "Really?!"

"Of course!" Winry promised. "I know this means a lot to you, plus, you need them to sign my poster for me! Especially Riza's, she's so cool!" she giggled.

Ed nodded happily. "Okay, I promise!"

"We should get your fed and rested if you plan on wowing them…particularly Roy."

Once again, Ed could feel his face, from his nose to his east, heat up. It was no real secret that Ed had a huge crush on the lead guitarist. He had all of their albums, even the few that Roy did when he was doing his solo career (which weren't all that good either). He owned most of their t-shirts and a few posters along with other miscellaneous merchandise that the band sold. All in all, Ed was really awestruck with the band and its members.

"T-That's not even why I'd join!" This was a pretty obvious lie. "I'd join to get away from your snoring!" he huffed, his brother laughing at him. Ed just stomped off to their apartment.

The next morning, Ed headed off to work, excited about the audition. He was humming one of The Alchemists older songs. As we walked, he was debating on what song he should sing when he bumped into someone.

Ed stumbled back, rubbing his nose. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"

The other person just grunted in response. "Just be more careful next time…"

"R-Right." he looked up at the man he had bumped into.

The man had short black hair and his eyes were shielded with large black sunglasses. He wore a white t-shirt with a dark brown leather jacket. He had on dark jeans and black boots. He stared down at him. "Are you going to that bands audition or whatever it is?" he asked the blond boy, sounding mildly interested.

"Yes…I'm coming back after my shift, in fact."

"Why bother? I've heard they're a shit band and that that Roy guy or whatever is a total asshole. I once kicked a dog into the street and right into a street cleaner."

"That's not at all true! He loves dogs and he's a really nice guy who only knows how to have a good time!"

"And where'd you hear that at? The internet I bet."

"No! It was from a forum I go on **and **from their blog!"

The man laughed. "It could just be a fake, you know. Do you believe **everything **you see on the internet? That'll rot your brain, you know?"

Once again, Ed's cheeks burned up. "N-no!"

"Calm down kid, I'm only teasing…but you really shouldn't idolize someone like him, it rots your brain."

"Don't tell me what to do! His music helped me and it makes me feel better when I'm having a really shitty day!"

The man just scoffed a laugh and patted his head as he walked off. "Stay good, kid…"

Ed watched him leave. _'What a weird man…'_ he thought as continued on his way to work.

* * *

Ed was sitting in the rec. center waiting room, looking around. There were people sitting in chairs or standing, looking as nervous as he felt, others were a whole lot more relaxed than him, some where even nonchalantly chattering away on the phone.

Ed looked down at his hands, trying to remember the lyrics to the song he was planning on singing. The night before he had decided on an old nursery song he remembered his mother singing to him and Alphonse when they were young.

An hour in, the woman from yesterday came into the room and after her a woman who looked like a famous runway model stomped out after her, talking angrily on her phone. It was pretty obvious that she didn't make the audition.

"Edward Elric." the woman called.

Edward quickly went to her. "I'm here!"

The woman made a check on her clipboard. "Right this way." she walked, Ed following behind her.

They walked down a long hall; motivational posters hanging on walls and old band posters amongst them.

"Are you nervous?" the woman asked. "You have said a thing the whole time and most people are chattering the whole time or singing their song and when they get in they spend, on average, 15 minutes talking to the band." she sighed. "It really holds everything up and limits the chances of everyone else."

Ed giggled a little. "I'm only nervous about messing up my song, it's really important to me."

"Hmm…I'm sure you'll do fine. Here's an important tip: they appreciate songs that are original more than when people sing songs that are already made and they really don't like when people sing their song…I'm only telling you this because you seem like a good kid. Don't disappoint." she stopped in front of a door with a plate that read _The Alchemists_ on it.

"Thank you, very much." Ed smiled big, feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Do your best kid." she opened the door to let Ed in.

Inside, the bad sat at a white clothed table, talking and making jokes, about what Ed assumed to be about the woman that just left. When he fully stepped in, the door closed behind him.

He couldn't believe it. They were right there! 25 feet away from his favorite band in the world! He never, ever, **ever** thought this day would come!

He stood there playing with the edge of his sweater, waiting for them to finish talking.

It was another minutes before they realized Edward was in the room.

The band member Riza spoke first. "You're Edward, right?"

Ed nodded. "Y-yes, ma'am."

She looked down at a paper in front of her. "It says you're singing your own song?"

Ed nodded again. "Well, it's kind of my own song…my mother got it from the radio and added her own touches to it to sing it to me and my little brother." he smiled a little.

"Ah, well go ahead."

"Right…" taking a deep breath, the blond male started singing.

_Fly me to the moon, where I can play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling kiss me_

_Let me feel safe wrapped tight in your arms_

_You'll never know, how much I care_

_You'll never know, how much I love you_

_Fly me to the moon, where I can skate on the Milky Way_

_Let me play in the fields on Venus and Mercury_

_Oh baby!_

_Dance with me on the sun till we can't dance no more_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling kiss me_

_You'll never know, how much I care_

_You'll never know, how much I love you_

During the song, Ed had closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and when opened his eyes, he was staring right at Roy and suddenly, he felt extremely nervous.

"H-how was that?"

It was Jean, the drummer, who broke the silence. "It was certainly unexpected." The other two members simply nodded.

"Was i-it a bad u-unexpected?" Ed chewed on his bottom lip, feeling like he was going to throw up.

"Do you have a phone we could reach you with?" Riza asked.

"N-no." he could feel his chances getting lower and lower.

"Meet us at the coffee shop, East Roast, tomorrow at 5 PM." Finally, it was Roy who spoke to him. "And don't bring anyone else."

And at the moment, Ed swore he flat lined for a full 45 seconds.

"Don't be late, understand?"

Ed nodded energetically. "Yes sir!" he quickly left the room, feeling as light as a feather.

"How'd the audition go?" the woman asked before hanging up her phone. She had a faint smile on her face, already sure that it went well.

"I really think it went great! They told me to meet them tomorrow so I think they really liked me!"

"Is that so? You've just made my job a whole lot easier." she went into the room, closing the door behind her.

Ed quickly ran off and headed home, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

How do you like the whole band AU? I've been thinking of doing more AU's cause they're fun and I need things to write ｜*´m`｜

If anyone can guess where some of this song is from, give yourself a cookie!


End file.
